Anywhere and Always
by KatieBaby86
Summary: Set whilst Harm is on the Patrick Henry. What happens when our favourite couple admit their feelings and Harm comes back early?


_So, my man has been working overseas for several months now. He came home for 36 hours for my birthday and took off again. Just last week he turned up at my work Christmas party. I didn't even know he was back in the country, but he wanted to surprise me. It got me thinking, what would've happened if Harm had surprised Mac coming home from the Patrick Henry early? How would she react? This is very fluffy and doesn't really abide by the characters, but in my befuddled, love-drunk state, I wanted to write something._

Usual disclaimer applies - I own nothing!

* * *

It had been months since she'd seen him. Life on the opposite side of the world had been hell on them, but she knew that it wasn't going to be long before he was back stateside and they'd be able to explore their relationship further. She'd managed to see him once in the 5 months he'd been deployed. A petty officer had been accused of stealing from the shipboard store and Mac had travelled out to the Patrick Henry to deal with the charges. On a ship with 5000 sailors, it had been hard to find a moment to themselves, to catch up with the one they loved. But they'd managed. Now as she thought of that night, her hands rested protectively over her abdomen for a moment, under the guise of fixing the napkin on her lap. Around her, laughter filled the air as her friends and colleagues celebrated the end of the summer months.

"Ma'am? Everything ok?" Harriet asked as she moved around to refill Mac's glass.

"Fine Harriet. This is a wonderful thing you're doing, putting on this party for all of us."

"With all the changes going on, I thought we all needed something to celebrate. With winter fast approaching, we need to keep our spirits up!" The bubbly blonde continued her way around the table, offering top-ups to all her guests. Mic's eyes bore into the side of her head, but Mac steadfastly refused to turn to look at him. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction. Despite the party going on around her, Mac was clearly distracted, but nothing anyone could do would bring her out of her stupor.

After dinner, they all moved onto the back porch to watch the last of the summer sun, setting along the horizon. Mac settled on the porch swing with little AJ snuggled into her protective embrace. In the distance she saw a commercial jet breaking the natural beauty of the sky, and wished she knew with regularity and certainty that he'd be home and he was safe. But the Navy didn't give out guarantees. AJ sleepily snuggled closer to his Aunty Mac. She smiled. 7 more months. Harriet smiled at the scene before her. If only her friends would work it out, she knew Mac would make a great mother.

"Sir? How long is it until the Patrick Henry docks again?" Harriet asked her CO, her eyes never leaving her friend and child.

"Just over a month. Why do you ask?"

"Curious."

"Mac?"

"Yeah."

From the swing, a voice piped up. "5 weeks, 1 day, 22 hours and 15 minutes. Give or take a few minutes for rough seas on the approach." Mac craned her head around to smile at Harriet and their CO.

"Sorry Ma'am. I didn't realise you could hear us."

"Don't worry Harriet. I miss Harm, of course I do, but I am lucky to be surrounded by such beautiful, caring friends and I have my Godson to fuss over." Whilst no one had been game enough to ask the true nature of their relationship, Mac had had no fears about openly admitting that she missed her former partner and was eagerly awaiting his return. With her chin gently resting on the top of little AJ's head, she slowly closed her eyes and let the closeness of her friends and support network lull her to sleep.

* * *

3 weeks. There was still 3 long weeks to go and no amount of emails or phone calls were going to bring that time to an end. She clicked on to her emails and smiled as another message appeared from him.

 _Hi my beautiful Marine,_

 _I can't believe that this tour is finally wrapping up, but that I am still 3 weeks from being able to see you again. We're on our way out of the main fleet and moving slowly back towards Norfolk. I wish I could fly back to you today, but the CAG would never allow it. I keep thinking of how beautiful you will look waiting on the dock for me when I get back. Standing in the sunlight, waiting for me to wrap you up in my arms and never let go. I don't want us to be apart again. I didn't realise it was possible to miss someone, to physically hurt for someone, like I do you._

 _I love you Ninja Girl,_

 _Your Sailor._

She smiled. At least she wasn't the only one missing her other half! She gently ran her hand across her stomach. She'd noticed the slight swell this morning and had been in a good mood ever since. She knew no one else would notice it, but she did. She wondered how long it would take him to see the changes in her. They'd only had the one night, bent like pretzels on her bunk on the carrier. The bunk was hardly big enough for her, let alone two of them.

* * *

As he crept around the corner he saw Harriet's eyes widen in shock and her mouth open to scream, but he quickly quietened her with a finger to his lips before signalling her to follow him back out of sight.

"Where's Mac?"

"In her office, Sir. Oh Sir! It's so good to see you back! We've all missed you," Harriet gushed.

"Do you think you can get her out for lunch? I want to surprise her."

"Of course. Why don't you hide in Bud's office? He's out for the rest of the day."

"I have to go back to the car. Think you can get her right out of here? Down the road to that restaurant you two love? When I see you leave, I'll go back up."

From the safety of his car parked discreetly out of sight, Harm watched as the ladies piled into the Roberts' minivan and drove away. Harm smiled seeing that this had become a girls lunch, with Carolyn Imes joining Harriet and Mac. This would make it even easier. He gathered his supplies in his arms and headed back into Ops, not caring now who saw him.

* * *

Mac returned from lunch with the girls, only to find a crowd around her office. She fought her way through, only to find her office filled with roses. A dozen red roses sat in pride and place on her desk, whilst every other available surface was covered in red and white petals. Mac's smile widened as she looked around the room. Who had he gotten to do this? How did he get the help? In her pocket, her cell phone rang.

"MacKenzie?"

"Surely you're back from lunch by now Ninja Girl."

"I'm a little shocked to say the least! How did you…" Mac's voice trailed off as she saw an envelope on her keyboard. She knew his writing anywhere. To get the card stateside, he must have been planning this for months!

"You there beautiful?"

"Someone left a card in amongst all the rose petals. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" She'd long since forgotten about the crowd at her door. She vaguely remembered seeing the Admiral's smiling face as she'd approached, but now couldn't care less.

"Open it." Mac did as she was told. Shaky hands slowly pulling out the card. 'Anything for you' was written on it with a pair of gold wings pinned to the bottom. Tears silently fell down her cheeks.

"What… Why… How…"

"Don't cry. Stand up. Go out into the bullpen." Mac followed instructions. As she reached her office door, the crowd parted. And there in the middle of the room stood her sailor. All façade of professionalism gone, Mac launched herself into his arms, her arms holding his neck as if it was her lifeline.

"When did you get back?" she whispered, almost afraid to break the moment.

"This morning."

"Why didn't you call me? Wait, this morning? I got an email from you at 1000. You, you were already back?"

"Yep." He smiled at the shocked look on her face.

"But, Norfolk?"

"I couldn't wait to see you. I volunteered to fly an aircraft back to base to go on another carrier whilst we're in port." Harm's hands were resting gently on her hips, pulling her tight against his body. Something was different to the last time he'd held her like this, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Forgetting all sense of decorum, Mac held his face tight in her hands and kissed him firmly.

"Don't you ever go back on a carrier without me!" Harm laughed at her possessiveness. He loved this side of her, the way she just about melted into his arms when they were together.

"Colonel? I'll see you Monday morning," the Admiral's voice boomed from the back of the crowd. Mac looked up shocked.

"But Sir, it's only 1324 on Wednesday."

"I am aware of that. I'll see you Monday." And with that, he swept back into his office. Tiner swore he heard a muttered "Finally" as he walked past his desk. Together, they gathered up her flowers and belongings and headed to the door. It wasn't until they were safely encased in the elevator that Mac reached into her handbag.

"I've been waiting to give you this. I wanted to see your face when you opened it. Just, just wait until we're at the car." They walked in silence through the car park. Mac deposited her flowers and belongings on the back seat before signalling him to open the envelope. Half a dozen black and white images fell into his hands. He looked at them and back at Mac before smiling.

"How?"

"Surely you remember that!" He laughed, picking her up and spinning her around.

"I love you, Ninja Girl."

"I love you too, Flyboy."

* * *

From his office window, AJ watched the younger couple below. He remembered the day not so long ago that Mac had sat in his office, struggling to find the words to tell him that she would be needing to apply for maternity leave. That she needed him to help her ensure Harm would not be sent out again. That she couldn't go on investigations to carriers or subs anymore. He smiled. If any two people were destined to be together, it was the two below. It was truth.


End file.
